RWBY: Carnivore
by TheCosmicBlade
Summary: Liam Greyson has been left with nothing. After being betrayed, broken and beaten, he had one last plan to bury his demons: find his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Atlas Personnel Files : SCHNEE EYES ONLY

Liam "Carnivore of Atlas" Greyson

44th Division, Dedicated Marksman

Weapons include:

SrS-A1 Folding Compact Sniper Rifle

.45 acp handgun

Bowie Knife

Broadsword

Status: KIA

DOB: DATA EXPUNGED

Died: DATA EXPUNGED

Age: 39

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: Black

Illnesses: Manic Depression, Symptoms of PTSD

Semblance: DATA EXPUNGED

Confirmed Kills (Human): 128

Confirmed Kills (Grimm) 412

Liam was recruited on DATA EXPUNGED. His skill with a rifle was unmatched, as was his blade skill, this suggests training prior to this. On the firearms, test he scored a stunning 92 percent accuracy. He passed the physical, endurance, and firearms tests with flying colors. However, in the mental exams, he came in last place with a 16 percent. He attended extensive therapy. It was revealed he was a former Huntsman with former training at Beacon Academy. He served there with team DATA EXPUNGED. He also stated that he fell in love with another student from team DATA EXPUNGED by the name of DATA EXPUNGED who later became his wife. After three years of marriage, he said he had a daughter named DATA EXPUNGED. Later it was revealed that Liam had found out that his wife had been having an affair with her former teammate DATA EXPUNGED. After he discovered this, he said it "pushed him over the edge." He said he never attempted to hurt her but he only wanted to get at DATA EXPUNGED. "I never really knew that this would happen. I tried my hardest to be the best husband I could be, but I wasn't good enough. Through my anger I used my DATA EXPUNGED and tried to stab him. She jumped between us, all to save him. She took the killing blow that I made for him. She told me she was sorry that this had happened. She said that she wanted to tell me, but just couldn't. Her last words were "take care of our daughter" as she died in my arms, her hand in mine. I...I...I need a minute." After prying deeper and deeper he revealed more. "I begged for death, I couldn't live with what I did. Every time I saw my daughter's face, I broke down crying, fuck man. She looks just like her mother. Although, I was determined to raise our daughter right. The authorities came , why I thought they wouldn't I have no idea. They cuffed me. I complied until they took my daughter from me. Then there he was, the one my beautiful wife died for. They handed my beautiful baby girl to him. The smirk on his face when he held my own flesh and blood in his hands." Due to his mental damage, he was denied to the army. However, Mr. Jacques Schnee insisted he be sent to the 44th Division as a Dedicated Marksman. Seeing as how his first tour was successful with no mental breakdowns, Mr. Schnee, impressed by Greyson's work, asked him to mentor his daughter, Winter. Liam accepted through gratitude for letting him serve. He served four more years to lower his prison sentence to 17 years. However, he was killed when Grimm overran his camp, his remains were found against a tree. May he rest in peace.

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I had this up on my DeviantArt but for some reason my account was deactivated, so here it is!**

 **Constructive Critism is appreciated and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune panted as he took another swing of his sword. The recording of Pyrrha that he used to train ended the lesson and began to repeat it. It was a calm night, a new moon as well. Only stars lit the sky as Jaune fell to his knees in exhaustion. He told himself it was time to return to camp where the others slept soundly. He trudged back to camp one step after the other. His foot got caught in a root as he fell to the ground. Too tired to get up, he drifted to sleep.

When he opened his eyes he laid on a warm sleeping bag, staring up at the morning sky through the tree canopy. "Nice trip, dumbass." Said an aged voice. Jaune saw a man put out a cigarette. He had a dark blue vest that extended to his waist with light armor plating covering his arms and somewhat baggy pants under the armor on his legs.. He had a scruffy beard with hints of grey in his hair. A scar on his cheek. He had a sword and what resembled a rifle on his back and a knife strapped to his thigh. A tattered white cloak around his neck that reached to the middle of his back. Latched onto his belt was a blue Grimm mask that caused Jaune to become a bit nervous.

"What happened?" Jaune asked, confused. The man stood up and made his way over to him.

"I was out hunting last night and found you face down, passed out. So I decided to bring you back here." He offered an outstretched hand. Jaune took it.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked as the man helped him up. Jaune winced at the pain of his ankle.

"Name's Liam. You?"

"Jaune."

"Well, Jaune, you hungry?" Jaune nodded. Liam pulled two sticks with cooked squirrels impaled on them. "Hope you like squirrel, these were hard to find around here." Liam said as Jaune took the stick. Jaune ate quickly, having no food since the night before.

"So, Liam," Jaune began with a mouth full. "Why are you all the way out here?" Liam took a bite out of his cooked rodent.

"For now, I guess I'm saving teenagers out of the forest." He smirked "On my way to Haven Academy. What about you?" Jaune nodded.

"My team and I are on our way there as well." Liam took another bite.

"Looks we share a destina-" Liam's eyes suddenly locked onto some brush. Jaune grabbed his sword.

"Did you see something?" He asked anxiously.

"No, nothing." Liam said as he lit another cigarette. Jaune calmed himself. "Forgive me, Jaune, I've had to be more alert ever since my time in the Atlesian Army." Jaune stared at him intently at him.

"You're from Atlas?" The look on Liam's face told Jaune he didn't mean to share that information, he stood.

"That's a long story." He paused. "In the meantime you should get back to your friends." Liam pointed near some smoke rising through the trees, "I found you over that way, I'm guessing that smoke is where you're headed." Jaune nodded.

"Thanks for patching me up." He said as he jogged away, a slight limp in his step. Liam waited for Jaune to disappear into the forest before he sat back down. He pulled a handgun out of a holster hidden in his vest. "Need to work on your hiding, Branwen." He loaded a bullet into the chamber.

"I could say the same for you." Qrow dropped from a tree. "Last I heard you went AWOL after-" A bullet grazed Qrow's face.

"Don't say it, Branwen. I know what I did, and I regret it to this day." Qrow took a seat opposite Liam.

"Did you at least go to her funeral?" Liam shook his head. A tear ran down his face.

"No, believe me, I tried." He lifted up his shirt to reveal three small circular scars. "Three .9mms and an ass kicking by _him_ and I was left begging for death." Qrow took a swig of alcohol and offered it to Liam. He accepted and drank it thankfully.

"Hardly feels like sixteen years, we're getting old, Liam." Liam nodded. "I remember our days at Beacon." Qrow said as he and Liam reminisced.

"So Qrow, what brings you into the middle of nowhere?"

"People."

"Who would that be?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Qrow said flatly. Liam chuckled at Qrow's defensiveness

. "Sure sounds like someone I need to know about."

"It isn't."

"So Atlas is where you disappeared to." Qrow said, changing the subject. "Heard tale of a man they called the Carnivore of Atlas." Liam rolled his eyes. "They say he never missed a shot." Qrow said as he peered at Liam's rife. "Also heard how this "Carnivore of Atlas" was on trial for murder, and how he fought and died to lower the sentence that he got." Liam didn't respond. He took a deep breath.

"In all honesty, Qrow, I'm surprised you stuck around after what happened." Qrow sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, Liam, she saved him." Liam said nothing. "The last thing she told me was that she wanted me to keep an eye on you." Qrow approached him and placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "I intend to honor that." Qrow stood up and tucked him flask away. "What do you plan on doing in Haven? What's next for the great Atlesian "Carnivore"?" Liam poured water on the fire.

"Find my daughter, and maybe get a second chance to be dad," he chuckled. "Although I really doubt that, with all the lies he's put in her head, I won't be surprised if she acts like I'm evil incarnate." Qrow took another swig of booze.

"How're you gonna do that?"

"I have an informant, I believe you two know each other." Liam looked up. "What about you….?" He was alone. He holstered his sidearm. Blade, and rifle ready to travel, he pulled on his boots and pack. Damn Branwens, Liam thought to himself. They always come and go as they please. He lit a cigarette and pulled a tattered white hood over his head along with his Grimm mask and set off. He smiled under the mask, for the asshole he was, Qrow was always good for a smile.

 **So this is chapter 2. In this chapter, I aimed for a little bit of description and a wee bit more background.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated and enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Fixed)

About a week past after Jaune and Liam met. Liam made better time then that of team RJNR and arrived three days before them at the destroyed city of Shion. He walked in calmly and surveyed his surroundings. This attack was recent. Buildings crushed and fires still burning. Corpses littered the streets. He looked to see women and children lying motionless. Some had burns, others bullet and stab wounds, their dry blood littering the cobblestones. It was obvious no Grimm did this, however it was only a matter of time before they arrived. He removed the lower half of his mask and lit a cigarette. "Help….please." A weak voice said, almost a whisper. Liam looked around. A hand emerged from some rubble. Liam rushed over and began to clear the debris. No sooner had he pulled this woman from the remains of this house had she laid eyes on his mask. Fear was visible in her green eyes. She wore a dirty green overcoat with a battle harness underneath, she wore black boots with torn pants revealing a minor cut on her tan skin. "You..look...like...them." Liam picked her up and sat her up in a house. He reached into his pack and took hold of a bottle of water. He tilted her head back and moved her short black hair out of the way and poured it into her mouth. She coughed a bit and wiped her mouth. "Thank you." She looked at him.

"It's Liam."

"Thank you, Liam." He nodded.

"What did you mean I look like them? He asked as he sat across from her on the floor.

"Bandits overran this city." She began. "They came and killed everyone, I had barricaded myself inside a house. I looked through a window and saw their leader brandishing a mask like yours. She nodded her head and a man rolled a bomb under the house, causing it to collapse." Her stomach growled loudly as she wrapped an arm around it.

"Do you know where there's any food?" Liam asked as he put the lower half of his mask on. She nodded.

"There's a house near the center of town where emergency rations were stored." Liam nodded. "Thanks….?"

"My name's Amara."

"Got it, Amara, I'll be back soon. Take this for now." Liam reached into his jacket and pulled the pistol. He put it on the floor next to her, "There's one in the chamber and safety is off. Do not shoot unless you need to." She nodded. He placed his backpack in a corner, "Don't touch this." Liam exited the house, locking the door behind made his way to the center of town. After half an hour of following the stone walkways, Liam's prediction came to fruition. He stood still, his back against a stone wall. Peeking his head around the corner, he saw an adult Beowolf sniffing around some bodies. He drew his sword. It was a broadsword that had seen action since Liam's days at Beacon learning how to use it. Etchings covered the lower portion of the blade above the guard. The blade measured around two and a half feet, each side held a pattern of serrated teeth. He took a long breath then walked toward the Grimm. He found it behind a collapsed house feeding on a corpse. He whistled.

The monster jerked it head around, an arm in its mouth. The two made eye contact as the beast turned all the way around. They circled each other growled as drops of human blood trickled down it's white face, it's eyeing matching the color of its meal. It suddenly lunged at Liam. He reacted fast, sidestepping and bringing his blade down onto the beast's neck, ripping through flesh and bone, severing the head from the body. Another pounced on him. He rolled out of the way and got to his feet. More had arrived a whole pack. He felt something: excitement, a tingling sensation that made him crack a smile under his mask. He knew immediately what was happening. Liam tightened his grip on his blade. The beowolves began to all attack. Liam grabbed the first by the muzzle with his free hand and slammed it against the ground. Another lunged in directly over him. He jumped back and the monster crashed down in front of him cracking the ground. Two more Grimm joined the attack. One pounced. Liam stabbed it in the chest and his blade emerged from it's all of his strength, he charged forward with the beast still on the blade and thrust it into one of the others. They both turned to smoke, but Liam was just getting started. He hacked up more, severing arms, heads, and jaws alike. His face began to burn. _Damn,_ he thought to himself. _I need to finish this quickly._ More Grimm closed in. Ursas, Beowolves, Nevermores, surrounded him. Out of this crowd of gnashing teeth and crimson eyes, one emerged. A horse-like being with what resembled a person on its back. It's arms reaching from the humanoid to the ground.

It opened its mouth wide and uttered at blood-curdling screech that seemed to intimidate the other Grimm. The others fell back as the new monster walked forward. Its eyes glowed brighter than the other Grimm, every exhale showed steam. It began to paw its hoof against the ground. Liam knew he wouldn't stand a chance of winning if he fought this thing alone. _Shit!_ His eyes darted around the battlefield, desperate for a way to escape. The beast charged at him. Thinking fast, he jumped to the left, avoiding the charge. He sprinted away from the monster not knowing what to do. A hand grabbed him from behind. It lifted him and turned him around. Liam came face to face with the humanoid. In a panic, he slashed his sword on the shoulder of the lower half. It screeched in agony and threw him. Liam crashed into a concrete wall forming a small crater in it. He heard a loud _crack_ on the impact that made him cringe. As his sword skittered across the ground, Liam noticed a small stream pouring across the street. It was dark with many colors in it's reflection, a spark from his sword sliding across the stone touched it and it set ablaze. It was oil! The beast screeched again. _Fire!_ Liam thought. _It hates fire!_ Jumping down from the wall, he found the source of the stream. A cluster of barrels were blocking a narrow path. He dashed to the cluster, picking up his sword on the way. He clambered over the rusty barrels and began to make his way through the walkway. Once at the end, he pulled his rifle off his back and unfolded it. He loaded a single fire dust cartridge. Looking down the scope he waited for the monster to show it's head. Just like Liam predicted it peered over the first barrel. Gritting his teeth, he pulled the trigger. As it it was in slow motion, the barrels caught ablaze then exploded into a fiery inferno. Liam heard the screech again before seeing trees moving in the distance. Liam inhaled and exhaled. He folded his rifle and put it back in

Liam heard the screech again before seeing trees moving in the distance. Liam inhaled and exhaled. He folded his rifle and put it back in it's holster. He lit a cigarette and removed the lower part of his mask. He held his cigarette between two fingers and took a long drag. Smoke exited through his nose as he exhaled. After a long walk through the broken, overgrown city, he arrived at the house where he left the woman and his gun. The door stood open, moving with the draft. He wasn't surprised by what he found, but he was angry nonetheless. No Amara, no backpack. There was a decomposing Grimm and an empty sidearm on the floor. He picked up his pistol and reloaded it. "Damn bitch," Liam exclaimed. "First my pack and now my fucking gun, ammo isn't fucking cheap!" He yelled as he punched a wall. He tried to compose himself. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor. After the use of the semblance he hated and sustaining an injury, this was the icing on the cake. Across the room there was a mirror. He got to his feet and walked to it. As he removed his mask, he saw what he feared. Jet black veins ran down his face starting at the eyes. He understood what was happening and knew he had to calm himself. He pulled his wallet out of a pocket in his vest. Inside was a picture of him, his wife and daughter. Again he sat down, transfixed on this picture. The burning sensation faded and the tears began. He stared at his wife. The wife that he lost all those years ago. "You always said I was too trusting." he said as he caressed the photograph. "I'm so sorry." He placed the torn photo back in his wallet. He placed the mask back onto his face. He gently pulled his hood over his head. He was very careful with it, after all, it was the only other thing he had left of the wife he missed so dearly.

 **Well here's the thrid chapter. This is where I tried to incorporate Liam's mental state a wee bit.**

 **As always constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The pain in his shoulder was starting to get to him. While he was no doctor, he knew he definitely broke something. The sounds of airship blades spinning overhead told Liam that either Haven patrols were passing, or the bandits were back. Through the open doorway, he saw rope ladders dropping. He grunted in slight pain as he holstered his sidearm. Barely able to move his left arm, he pulled back the slide with his teeth. He pointed the gun at the door, lining up the two white dots on the weapon sight to line up with the last one. One after another, crew members dressed in brown descended. Each went in an opposite direction. Liam kept his eyes peeled in case one walked through the door. He was correct. A man walked through the door and locked eyes with a wounded Liam. He wore a facemask with a respirator peeking out from under the goggles. He had what looked like an oxygen tank attached to a belt on his back. "Are you with Haven?" Liam asked through gritted teeth. The man nodded.

"Y-yes." He gulped. "A-are you Liam?" He asked with his hands in the air and fear in his eyes. He lowered his gun and sighed as he did so.

"Sorry," Liam said, slipping the weapon back into its holster. "And yes, I'm Liam." The man nodded.

"Do you need help?" Liam nodded.

"Yeah, a bit." The man rushed outside.

"Sir! I've located the precious cargo." A team of medics and soldiers rushed into the house. One soldier grabbed Liam's arm and laid it on his shoulder. As the soldier helped him up, two more crew members holding a gurney rushed inside. The soldier led him over to it and laid him down on it. One after the other another soldier hoisted his legs onto the gurney. It was only then, when Liam felt blood rush from his nose. His vision blurred as he was lifted into an airship. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious, was Amara's face looking at him.

"How could….you?"

"I…"

"Loved….you."

"Summer….."

"So...Sorry."

Liam's eyes opened as he woke with a jolt. He tried to sit up on instinct, and in doing so caused him pain in both his shoulder and chest. He laid back down on what he recognized as a bed half-naked. Gauss covered his chest and He laid back down holding his breath. Looking down, he realized he still had his undergarments on. He took short quick breaths that evened out over the next few minutes. A doctor entered the room soon after. He looked at a clipboard and flipped through some pages. "Mr. Liam. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Liam said. One could hear the pain in his voice.

"Language, please." The doctor said sternly. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Like crap." The doctor nodded.

"That's to be expected." The doctor opened the blinds as evening sunlight poured in causing Liam to cringe.

"How long have I been out, doc?"

"About five days. We believed your injuries to be worse, but seeing you able to move at all, we were wrong." He adjusted his glasses as he opened a drawer next to Liam's resting place. He took a syringe and a small glass vial out. "The woman that you saved sends her thanks. I believe her name was Amara. She told the team where to find you." The doctor inserted the needle into the vial and extracted a red liquid.

"How bad is it?" Liam asked, becoming anxious at the sight of a needle.

"You cracked your scapula and collarbone, and two ribs are also cracked, you had some internal bleeding, but that has healed on its own." The doctor said as he pushed the needle into Liam's arm. "Reports say they saw a crater in a wall. If that was you, then it's a miracle that you survived." Liam winced as the doctor injected it ever so slowly.

"What was that?" Liam asked about the mystery liquid.

"A painkiller basically watered down morphine." The doctor cleared his throat. "Your clothes and other possessions are in that container." The doctor said as he pointed at a box in the corner of the room. "Your clothes are also freshly washed and weapons cleaned. Courtesy of someone who asked me to call them Snow." Liam smiled wide at the mention of that name. "Also we've put you in a room with a shower and television. You are free to come and go at your leisure. Have a nice day." The doctor said as he exited the room. He got to his feet and slowly made his way over to the mirror. Still shirtless, he removed his bandages. He looked at himself in the mirror, a reflection of himself stared back. His hair had gotten longer than he realized, down to the bottom of his neck. For a few minutes, he stared into his pale gray eyes. He looked slightly at the three scars he gave at his beloved's funeral. He shook his head and turned slightly to the right. On his forearm was tattooed a black rose losing petals. On his shoulder was his own emblem, a sword and .308 bullet crossing each other. On his back was a sword with notches in the blade in a tribal style that ran down his back. "You talk in your sleep. I haven't heard you mention her in ages." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a woman dressed in a blue shirt with cargo pants. Pure white hair fell from under the hood of the light blue overcoat that hid her face. She was armed with a cutlass at her side.

"Well, Snow, what a pleasant surprise." Liam waddled to the box that contained his belongings. He tugged at the edges, opening it. He pulled his bowie knife from the chest and moved back to the mirror.

"How've you been, sir?" The woman said as she moved to his side.

"Not very good to be honest, I got thrown into a wall." Liam slid the blade across his face, shaving his beard. " I told you, you can drop the act with me, I'm not gonna tell your father." The woman sighed as she removed her hood.

"Fine, if you wish." She said in a lighter tone. "What about you, Winter?"Winter Schnee pulled a stool from the corner of the room. "Last I heard you- Ah!" Liam winced in pain as he dropped his knife. The point of the blade stuck on the floor next to his foot. Winter picked it up and sat Liam down on the stool. "Damn Grimm," Liam said, remembering being thrown. "Last I heard you ran away from home." Winter rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, I'm here aren't I?" Winter grabbed at his hair. "So how do you want it cut?" She asked looking in the mirror from behind him.

"I guess like last time, shorter on sides, longer on top." Winter nodded. She began to shave the side of his head. "You said you have information on my daughter?" Liam said.

"Yes, that's true. From reports I've received from field agents, she's traveling in a group of four with three others, two male one female." She moved to the back of his neck.

"On the bright side, we beat them to Haven," Liam said as his hair fell to the floor.

"Actually, they arrived while you were unconscious. Qrow also made it here, although he looked like he was injured." Winter moved to the other side of his head. He winced as the blade made a small cut. "Oh, sorry," Winter said smiling.

"Where are they?" Liam asked a hint of concern in his voice.

"This room is three floors above theirs. I paid extra so you could smoke in here." Winter said as she snipped his bangs. "There you go, all done." She said cheerfully, more so than usual. Liam examined himself in the mirror.

"Good job, Snow. Just as good as last time." Liam opened the chest and removed his belongings. He dressed in his pants and t-shirt but left his armor, mask and cloak off. Winter removed her coat and moved to the room outside of the bedroom. It was roughly the size of the bedroom with a couch and recliner with a nightstand between the pieces of furniture. On top of the nightstand, a marble ashtray glistened from the light coming from the lamp next to it. Winter lounged on the couch and stretched out, yawning as she did so. Liam sat in a recliner next to a couch and lit a cigarette. "So, back to what I started to say earlier, how've things been at home?" Winter sighed.

"Pretty fucking horrible." She said, her voice muffled by a pillow she laid face down in. Liam whistled.

"Look at you, Winter Schnee, never thought I'd hear you curse." She sat up and started tugging at her pony tail.

"Father has been really controlling. He's different, a different man than the one you met." She let her snow white locks fall down. "He said we dishonored the family name. He's already taken me out of the will and taken away my sister's heirship to the family company. He's given it his son, Whitley. That's why I left. When you called me before the fall of Beacon asking for help, that only made me want to leave sooner." She paused. Liam took a final drag of his cigarette.

He put the cigarette butt in the ashtray. He walked into the other room and got a bottle of water out of his backpack that he found at the bottom of the chest. She seems happy. Liam thought to himself. Winter had a reputation of always being a bit too serious and more professional. However, back at Atlas, Jacques had insisted Liam take Winter under his wing. They developed a close friendship with their time together. Liam sat back down with a book he pulled from a shelf. Winter had drifted to sleep by the time he had gotten back. People always said she acted happier around me, Liam thought. Then again, he had basically raised her and even gave her a nickname. He opened the book and flipped through some pages. He did more skimming than actual reading. The more he read the more uninterested he became. Liam sighed. He found himself looking at a slumbering Winter. He rose from his chair and turned off the lamp that he read by, then found a pencil and paper.

 _Hey Snow,_

 _I'm down at the bar if you need me. There's food and water in my backpack if you need._

 _-Liam_

He placed this letter on the table with the ashtray. He held a stiff drink on his mind as he pulled a cover over the ice queen. Liam exited the room, locking the door behind him. He glanced at a clock in the hallway, 11:36 pm. He shook his head. Finally, he found his way to the alcohol. Upon entering the establishment, he was greeted by the sight of a graying man in an old red cape. "Well, well, well, look what the Beowolf dragged in." Qrow turned around with a rather slow fashion.

"Hey man, how long you been here?" Liam took a seat next to him.

"About five days, under medical problems. Doc said I'd been out for almost a week." Qrow took a swig out of a beer mug.

"That's rough, man. I got lifted here for about the same reasons." Liam took notice of the bandage around Qrow's abdomen.

"Well shit, what the hell happened?" Liam asked as the bartender strolled by. Liam ordered as Qrow explained. Throughout their drunken conversation, Liam couldn't shake the feeling that he was close to something. As if he felt a presence that he hadn't felt in a long time.

 **Okay so here's chapter 4.**

 **First off, I apologize for not putting more paragraph splits in the last chapter, my bad. Second of all, it was brought to my attention that this lil fanfic o' mine was sounding like the plot of the movie, Taken. Well, I will admit that I did get the name Liam from Liam Neeson, I haven't actually seen the movie. So sorry again if this sounds a bit too similar to Taken.**

 **Anyway once again, constructive criticism is highly appreciated. (Also wanted to just let yall know that if this is getting a bit stale, there's a lot that's to come.) Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Liam awoke with a hangover to kill. He placed his hand on his head and gritted his teeth. He pulled the covers off of him and got a bottle of water he found in the fridge. "Morning, Sunshine," Winter said with a toothbrush in her mouth. He waved. "Saw you went to the bar last night." Liam nodded. He inhaled as he discarded the empty plastic container. "Qrow also came by this morning. He said he wanted to talk to you." She said as she dressed. Liam lit a cigarette to ease the pain in his head. Winter strapped on her saber and put on her overcoat. "He said for us to meet him at the bar, sounds like he doesn't it?" Liam nodded.

"Yes, it does." He said as he began to armor up. He put on his boots and shin guards followed by his pistol holster. After putting on his kevlar vest, came the white cloak. When he was finished he stood armed to the teeth. He sheathed the bowie knife on his thigh and his sword on his back next to his rifle. He placed the Grimm mask on his face, leaving off the lower part. He and Winter walked in silence, mostly due to Liam's ever present hangover, to the bar where they found Qrow with four teenagers. One of which he recognized as the Jaune boy he found in the woods. Upon entering, one of the teens, a girl younger than the rest with red highlights in her black hair pointed in their direction. "Is it them?" She asked Qrow in a high voice.

"Yes, it is," Qrow said looking in their direction. He narrowed his eyes at Winter. "It appears he's also brought Ice Queen with him." Winter scowled.

"Nice to see you too, drunkard." She said as they locked eyes. Liam cleared his voice getting both their attention.

"Qrow, Winter tells me you stopped by this morning?" Liam said getting straight to business.

"Winter?!" The girl in red exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Winter plainly ignored her. The young girl made a face.

"Liam," Qrow began. "I have a favor to ask." He took a deep breath. "I've been with this group of kids for a while, as kind of an escort." Liam nodded as he and Winter took a seat at the bar. Qrow gestured to the teens. "This is Jaune, Nora, Ruby, and Ren."

"I believe Jaune and I have already met," Liam said removing the top part of his mask.

"Hey, Liam!" Jaune exclaimed. "This is the guy that found me in the woods." He told his friends.

"Back to business," Qrow said. "I'm hardly in any condition to protect them on my own. If you and Ice Queen over there would be up for it, we could use some people like you to travel with."

Liam was caught a bit off guard by this. "Never thought in a million years I'd have Qrow Branwen asking for my help." He made himself chuckle. "I'd be willing to help because I do owe you a favor, but I told you, finding my daughter is my top priority."

"I thought you'd say that," Qrow said. "That's why if you agree to help me I can promise you I will give you her location." He finished with a smirk. Liam reached into his vest, tightly gripping his sidearm.

"You piece of shit," Liam seethed. "You knew all this time." Qrow nodded.

"Yes I did, and I've wanted to tell you. I've talked to her and trust me when I say you are ready, but she isn't." Qrow stood slowly, clutching his abdomen where the bandages were. "I'm desperate for help, Liam, and I know I can count on you, I don't trust Schnee at all, but if you accept my terms I'll accept yours." Qrow stuck out his hand. Liam sighed.

"What do you think, Winter?" Liam asked.

"Whatever you choose, I'll be right behind you." She said as she crossed her arms. Liam stood as well.

"That's a low blow, Branwen," Liam said putting on his mask. "But for your sake and my daughter's, then I'll help you in any way I can." He took Qrow's hand and shook it.

"Deal." They both said.

 **Hello again.**

 **Apologies for the shorter chapter, but I hope this satisfies.**

 **As always with the constructive critisism, and enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Liam stared at the shattered moon in the night sky. He lay next to Winter in separate sleeping bags as the group he was hired to escort followed suite circling an extinguished campfire. Unable to sleep after telling stories and jokes, he pulled the cover off his shirtless body and got to his feet. He fumbled through his pack looking for his cigarettes and lighter. He slipped on a spare t-shirt he kept and pulled on his boots and sword. Upon lighting a midnight cigarette, he noticed another sleeping bag was empty, Jaune's. Liam shook his head, knowing exactly what this boy was doing. He followed Jaune's trail to a meadow where Jaune seemed to be training. Liam leaned against a tree, watching the blonde follow instructions from a female voice on his scroll. He recognized her as Pyrrha Nikos, a name and face he learned from his time at Atlas. Everyone always said that she was a warrior by textbook definition. Jaune struck swiftly and finished with a lunge. Liam took his cigarette between two fingers. "Footwork." He said, clearly startling the young huntsman. Jaune didn't respond, he just nodded. He repositioned himself and swung again. Liam shook his head. "Hold position." He approached the boy and lifted his arm and kicked his leg out further. "Now, try again." Jaune did so and found that he was able to put more weight behind it. "Faster!" Liam yelled. Jaune did as the veteran said. On his final strike, his aura glowed brightly as he panted. He spun around for a horizontal slice, but his bade crossed with Liam's. They stood and locked eyes with blades touching. Circling one and other, waiting for the other to make a move. Liam struck first, lunging forward. Jaune dodged and sliced from the side. Liam parried the oncoming strike and delivered a left hook to Jaune's jaw. While stunned, Liam used this opportunity to roundhouse kick the huntsmen in training. Liam's boot made contact with Jaune's chest which sent him flying backward. Jaune ran forward and sprang into the air. Acting fast, Liam moved away from the strike and grabbed Jaune's arm, while still in the air, Jaune felt Liam ram his shoulder into the boy's abdomen and slam him over his head onto the ground. The air left his lungs as pain entered his back. Jaune laid on the forest floor, defeated. "You put up a good fight," Liam said offering a hand to his opponent. Jaune took it and got to his feet.

"Thank you." He said sheathing his sword and shield. "But why are you helping me?" Liam kept his sword in hand.

"Because I saw how you followed the girl's instructions. Potential untapped." Liam said. "You haven't unlocked your semblance have you?" Liam asked the young warrior. All he did was shake his head in response. "If you want to, then we aren't stopping here. Get your sword out." The two sparred for hours until the early dawn sun covered the land. The sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the forest, loud enough it caught the attention of the rest of the people at camp. They rushed to find the two men slashing at one and other. Jaune attempted a lunge that was dodged by the older man. Liam brought his knee into Jaune's abdomen and struck the boy's back with the pommel of his broadsword. The two warriors fell to the ground in utter exhaustion.

"Jaune!" The ginger girl yelled as she ran to his side. "Are you alright?" She exclaimed again. The boy that Qrow had called Ren followed and help his gun at Liam's head.

"Did he attack you?" The black haired boy asked. Liam attempted to get to his feet, but Ren moved the gun closer.

"Your friend's got a lot of fight in him," Liam said. "He's strong." Jaune flashed a thumbs up.

"Thanks." He said trying to catch his breath. No sooner was this said, when Ren found a blade at his throat. Winter brushed the edge of her cutlass over the boy's jugular.

"It would be unwise to carry on what you are doing. Lower the gun." Ren held steady as Winter pushed the blade into his skin, drawing a bit of blood. Liam held up a hand. "It's okay, Snow." He said. Winter looked blown away.

"But sir-"

"It's okay, just a misunderstanding." Jaune was on his feet now.

"Ren it's okay, we were just doing some training," Jaune said offering a hand to Liam. He took it. By this time everyone had arrived.

"Now what?" Qrow asked, a bit agitated. The red haired girl, Ruby, was by his side.

"Nothing," Jaune said. "Just a bit of late night training."

"Kid it's morning," Qrow said.

"That's how long we've been out here," Liam spoke up. "Try to teach a kid some swordplay and everyone goes batshit crazy." He said, glaring at the boy in green. "Anyway, I got up for a late night smoke and saw him out here swinging a sword around." Liam poked a thumb at Jaune. "I saw room for improvement and showed him some moves."

"Oh, sorry." The orange haired girl said. "Liam right, from the way it looked you two were trying to kill each other." She put a hand behind her head. "So sorry." She said again with a big grin.

"Apology accepted," Liam said giving a smile back. "Besides, you all might be able to learn a thing or two from Jaune boy over there," Liam remarked as he put a cigarette in his mouth. Hours passed as they were back on the road. Lian, now fully armored, held a pace with Winter and Qrow.

"Wait," Liam said putting his hands up. "You mean to tell me, you two knuckleheads had a fight in the Beacon courtyard."  
"Sure did," Qrow smirked. "And I'm pretty sure I won." Winter laughed.

"You, defeat me? Don't make me laugh." She said with a cocky attitude about her. "How did it feel to be so humiliated in front of your niece?" Qrow snorted.

"How did it feel to get in trouble with the Admiral in front of your sister?" Qrow retorted. The look on Winter's face went from pride to pure hatred. Liam heard a rumbling in the distance. He turned around to see dust flying as a yellow motorcycle emerged from the dust it kicked up. The rider wore a yellow helmet and aviator glasses with a light brown coat. The vehicle skidded to a stop behind them.

"Yang!" Yelled Ruby.

 **Hey everyone.**

 **So sorry for the later upload, I had school stuff to do. Anyway this is the latest chapter where I've set up some new "Plans".**

 **Enjoy and remember constructive critisism its always apprectiated.**


	7. Chapter 7

The yellow haired girl and Ruby embraced. "What are you doing here, sis?" Ruby asked.

"Trailing you," Yang said sounding annoyed. "But I'm glad you're safe." The young woman caught sight of Qrow. "Hey uncle Qrow!" she exclaimed giving him a gentle hug. "What happened to you?"

"That's a long story, kid, I'll tell you later." He said. "I take it it was no trouble finding us." The girl nodded.

"It was pretty easy after seeing where you all wrote 'Bandits' on the sign." She shrugged. She caught sight of Liam. "Hello, I don't think we've met, I'm Yang." She said with a smile holding out her hand.

"I'm Liam, pleasure." He said staring intently at her left breast. She coughed.

"Hey buddy," She snapped her fingers. "My eyes are up here." She said with a slight smirk on her face. A bit embarrassed, Liam looked her in the eyes and shook her hand.

"Who's your father?" Liam asked, sounding a bit angry.

"His name is Taiyang. Do you know him?" Yang asked, a bit surprised. Liam nodded.

"Yeah, something like that." He said through gritted teeth. "You have his emblem."

Yang awkwardly smiled, knowing now he wasn't being perverted. Qrow noticed what was going on. Quickly he ushered Yang and Ruby to the rest of the group.

"Are you okay, Liam?" Winter asked, seeing how she could see small, black veins poking out from under Liam's mask. He nodded.

"That's his child," Liam said flatly, pointing at Yang. He then focused on Ruby. "I should've seen it earlier, but hearing her call the red one sister has sealed the deal," Liam said lighting up a cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked. Liam snickered.

"You'll see soon enough, Snow, you'll see," Liam remarked.

 _Meanwhile in an abandoned house….._

Raven waved her hand over a mirror. Her power activated revealing her daughter talking to her sister. Raven moved her fingers around examining the other people in the group. Upon seeing her brother next to a man in a white cloak, she zoomed in on this mysterious figure. He began to walk in the opposite direction with a woman with white hair following. Once far enough from the rest of the group, he removed his hood and showed an all too familiar mask. "Well," Raven said to herself. "Look who crawled out of his grave." The man looked at such an angle that it seemed he was staring Raven in the eyes. He pulled a knife and began to carve away on a nearby tree. Raven watched him intently for a few minutes before shifting her attention back to her only daughter. When the group started moving again, she saw Liam and the white-haired woman slip in. She saw them pass the tree that Liam was carving. It read: Hello, old friend. Come say, hello.

Raven took this as a challenge from her old school friend. But above all else, she was worried. She was worried that if push came to shove, Yang would have to try to survive a fight with the monster that was walking among them. She closed her one-way mirror. Not in a long while had something this exciting caught her attention. Raven opened another portal and stepped through it.

Taiyang stood in his kitchen washing dishes whilst whistling to himself.

"Taiyang." A voice said.

"Hello, Raven," Taiyang said, not turning around. "What brings you here of all things?"

"Our daughter." Raven bluntly responded. Taiyang turned to face his ex-wife.

"What about her? It must be serious if the mother of the year shows up." Taiyang snapped.

"She's found Ruby," Raven began. "And she's with Liam." Fear rose inside of the blonde man. "Worse yet, he knows I'm onto him." Taiyang fell to the floor with his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Does Qrow know?" He said in a panicked manner. Raven nodded.

"Who do you think brought that monster along?" Raven asked rhetorically. Taiyang felt tears in his eyes. Raven filled Taiyang in on her idea as Liam and the group traveled onward, oblivious to the plot that was to unfold.

 **First off IM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS.**

 **I've been working me booty off with school and such and haven't had very much insparation to write.**

 **But here's the next chapter and as always constructive critisism is appreciated. Enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jaune walked forward staring into a map. "It appears we weren't as close to Haven Academy as we thought." He said in a condescending tone. "That inn was a marker for about a third of the way. We should start seeing more people soon." He finished. The sky was gray that morning, about to rain. Liam felt drops of precipitation on his head as the path they walked on had dark spots emerge as the downpour began. They took shelter in a small cave in a rather large cave mouth.

"I can't see the bottom." Ren said staring into the darkness. Liam walked up behind him. He took a long drag on his cigarette before flicking the still burning tobacco into the darkness, it lit up the cave walls as it fell.

"Looks to be a drop off," Liam started. "If it's any deeper than this I'd wager there's deathstalkers nearby." He finished, looking back at the group. "If there is any grimm nearby we should work on clearing them out." He said again waving his hand in front of him.

"Why not just wait out the rain?" Nora popped up. Liam looked at the downpour outside. Dark clouds were covering the horizon.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, there's a storm on the way." Liam said pointing to the sky. Qrow nodded.

"Looks like we're gonna be here a while." He said trying to make himself comfortable. Liam took off his backpack and dug through it.

"Well it's too dark down there, we don't have any light source." Yang said looking down the cave."  
"Actually," Liam said cutting her off. He held two headlamps and a set of flares in his hands. "We have just that. Any two of you all come along, we have work to do." Liam said passing out headlamps. "Hey, Snow, I'm gonna need you up here, no offense to the rest of you, but I trust her the most." She nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said sitting back down with her arms crossed. Ruby took a headlamp and put it over her head.

"You have it on upside down, Ruby." Liam said as he removed it from her and put it on correctly.

"Oh, sorry." She said cheerfully. The last taker was Ren. He put his on with no problem. "Wait, what about you?" Ruby asked pointing at Liam. He smiled.

"Not only do these masks look badass," he bragged as he pushed a button on the side. "Their functional." Red light emitted from the eye slits. "Infrared optic sensors."

The trio walked into the darkness leaving Nora, Yang, Qrow, Jaune, and Winter to guard the entrance. They walked through the passageways dodging stalagmites and slipping through narrow cave walls.

"Hold up." Liam commanded holding his arm out stopping Ruby from falling into a chasm. They heard rocks hit the cave floor below them.

"Thanks." Ruby said with gratitude

"No problem, just be more careful." Liam said. He pulled a flare from his pack and unwrapped the end. "Back up a bit." he told the others as he slid the flare against the wall. Red sparks flew from the end as it roared to life. Liam dropped it down to the ground below. "Looks to be about a fifteen foot drop. I'll go down first and look around." He commanded. "When I give you both the signal, start climbing down, one at a time." Liam said. Ren nodded, as did Ruby. He dropped down to a ledge and felt the rocks with his boots. He found his footing and clambered down slowly. With his infrared mask, he could get a decent layout of what waited below, as well as where to climb. He felt something odd on his way down. Are these..pipes? Liam thought to himself. He felt ground near the flare. He dropped and heard a thud beneath him. Metal? He thought again. He picked up the flare and looked around. He turned off his infrared to examine the object beneath him. But before he continued he flashed Ren and Ruby a thumbs up. They quickly descended and stood next to Liam.

"Is this metal?" Ren asked, tapping his foot.

"That's what I thought." Liam answered. He once again tossed the flare. This time, the ground it hit was further down.

"What down here would be metal?" Ruby asked. "I mean the last time something metal was like this was in Mount Glenn." She didn't notice Liam's jaw drop. Ruby was talking but Liam couldn't hear her. He was transfixed on something he saw through his mask.

"Ruby." He said cutting her off from whatever she was saying.

"Yeah?" She asked. Liam put his hand on her head and guided it to where he was looking. Through her headlamp, they could see part of a blue sign with white writing. They could only make out two words: Geneva Rail. Liam looked down off the side of this metal obelisk. He could make out a staircase around seven feet down.

"Hey Ren." Liam said, getting the dark-haired boy's attention.

" Yeah."

"There's a platform with stairs below us. You think if I lowered you down you could tell us what you see?" Ren nodded. He grabbed one of Liam's arms and one of Ruby's. He let go when his feet hit the platform. He looked around for anything that might be of use.

"There's a door down here." Ren said. "Come on down." After carefully lowering down, Ruby and Liam examined the door. A sign above it spelled out ENGINEERING with the same white lettering and blue background.

"Engineering?" Ruby questioned. "Do you think we could get the power on?" She asked again. Liam nodded.

"Good idea. That would help a lot." Liam said as he grasped the doorknob.

He sighed.

"Locked." He sighed.

"Any ideas on how to-" Liam's boot hit the door, cutting Ruby off. The dented door swung open to reveal cobwebs surrounding a giant breaker box. Several overturned office chairs lined the room near busted monitors and buttons. A skeleton was propped against a wall wearing a mining helmet and a tattered blue button-down shirt. A tag read the name: Jennifer Wallster.

"Nothing we can do for her now." Liam said turning his attention back to the breaker box. He slid his knife into the hatch, prying it open. It popped loudly as the rust-covered door snapped off. One breaker was bigger than the others, Liam assumed this was the main power.

"Wish me luck." He said as he flipped the breaker. Lights from each end of the chasm flickered on, making a popping sound as they did so, illuminating the construction site. Ren and Ruby stood on what they know knew as a balcony, taking in the sights. Buildings of all shapes and sizes dotted the underground wonder.

"Wooooowwwww!" Ruby said putting her arms in the air with stars in her eyes. "This is even bigger than Mount Glenn." She said. "Let's go get the others!" She said turning around. Upon looking behind her, she came face to face with exactly what Liam said would be down here, an adult Deathstalker.

 **Hey everyone.**

 **Sorry to not post as often, I'm in a bit of a slump. But hey, that's the perk of writing a few chapters ahead.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
